


For All the Ones Who’ve Seen the Light

by batsunsetz



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: (plus the shippy stuff is v. lowkey and only in the first few chapters dw), Gen, Kinda, Road Trips, death tw, im bad at tags ok, it’s a story about a death/cryptid road trip and/or a month long ghost tour of the zones, it’s not major character death but it sure is a theme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsunsetz/pseuds/batsunsetz
Summary: Family road trips are way weirder when your mom is a goddess.And when you live in a post-apocalypse.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. One

Party Poison picked up another mask- 4 done, 2 to go. It was almost an after-clap ritual. He gets the drac masks- the rest of the gang prepares the camp.  
He picked up the last one awkwardly in between two fingers, holding 3 masks in each hand. 6 dracs, Poison thought, he had to have had killed at least 2 of them- that would’ve been a horrifying thought to anyone else, but he was used to it by now.  
He started walking towards the local mailbox. His boots made footprints in the glittering sand, and he pulled his denim jacket around his shoulders to try to keep out the cold of the rapidly-approaching night.  
It wasn’t a long walk, and he got there in less than 5 minutes. And, standing there, was a person.

Oh I swear to the fucking witch, he thought.

Poison waved awkwardly- avoiding looking into their eyes. They had their hair dyed a slightly darker shade of red than his, and had a loose-fitting black leather jacket on. And, they were holding a bloody white t-shirt onto their arm.  
The person dropped a lacy black choker in the box, and backed up to let Poison drop the masks in.  
“Wait- you’re that Party Poison guy, right?” The person said, panting a little from blood loss, and he jumped.  
He dropped his first mask in, and hissed a quick “Oh, DESTROYA,” before turning around and saying “Mhm, that’s my fuckin’ name. Who the fuck are you?”  
“Red Raven, she/they, what’s your pronouns?” she said, a little startled by his bitter tone. Before he recognized the fright though- he thought one thing: I recognize that name. And there was a weird- connection there.  
“I don’t really care about pronouns, use whatever you want. Nice to meet’cha,” he said, a little less bitter, “What's going on with your damn arm?”  
“Just got shot a little, ran out of supplies. Not a big deal.”  
“Uh, yes it fucking is?” Poison didn’t know this ‘joy, but the weird recognition-connection thing (that was developing by the minute) was growing his concern. That t-shirt wasn’t going to heal a bullet wound.

“Don’t worry, ‘m good,” Raven said. Her pain was starting to be apparent in her words, though.  
“That wounds probably gonna get infected.”  
“Sure it will,” she said sarcastically.  
“We have extra medical supplies, don’t worry. You aren’t gonna fuckin’ hinder us,”  
Raven looked down at the shirt on her arm- it was almost entirely covered in blood, and she sighed. “Alright.”  
“Thank fuck,” Poison said, relieved. 

He shoved the last few masks into the mailbox. “Our camps just in front of this sand dune. M’ crew should be setting up the camp by now.” He looked down at the sand, and he saw a bright orange spark in the distance, he pointed to it and Raven nodded.  
As they walked down the sand dune, the weird probably-Phoenix-Witch-caused connection dissipated a little. It was still very much there, though, and as Raven pulled her backpack back around her shoulders (spray paint cans clinking together), he offered her a warning. “Uh, you might see some weird shit. Like, think Pheonix Witch brand weird shit.”  
“I’m used to that, don’ worry about it,” she said, nonchalant.

They didn’t have much time for conversation, though. They walked into camp in the next 30 seconds, and the rest of the four were sitting around the fire. Raven was trying her best to slide back into the darkness- it wasn’t exactly hard to hide there, but the cold night forced her into the light.

Poison, already sitting next to the fire, coughed. “Uh,” he said to the four, quietly gesturing to Raven, “She has a gunshot wound and uhm, also uh,” and his voice dropped off after gesturing a little more. How was he going to explain the connection thing? 

Just after Poison said that, Ghoul jumped up and went to get the first aid kit from the trans am. Jet wasn't being loud about his confusion, if he had any, and Kobra was busy roasting a few lizards over the fire, scraping the scales off with a pocketknife.  
“Uh, ‘m Red Raven. She/they.” Raven said, voice still weary from the gunshot. Kobra and Jet responded quickly with their names.  
A few seconds later, Ghoul was back, and trying his best to wrap the gun wound on Raven's arm, (after a quick introduction). Ghoul wasn’t much of a medic, though- the bandages looked like they’d hold for the next day or so- but nothing past that. 

“So.You decided to bring a random-ass killjoy here like, two minutes before the goddamn-fucking pheonix witch comes,” Jet said a few seconds after Ghoul was done,  
Poison opened his mouth, then closed it. “...Yes?” he said after a moment, “I mean, I warned ‘er, Jet.”  
“What’d you say?”  
“Just said shit could get weird. She said she’s used to it.”  
Jet sighed.”If they freak, it’s your fault.”  
“‘m not going to,” Raven said, laughing a little.  
“Whatever you say,” Jet said.  
“Uh, food is ready, if y’all care,” Kobra said, “Don't think we have enough for the new girl, though.”  
Raven said a quick, “It’s fine,” before Kobra passed out the food. The meal passed in a mostly comfortable silence, but it seemed like the four were waiting for something.

And then The Phoenix Witch appeared. She was above the fire in a cloud of purplish-black smoke, and you could see lavender glitters shifting in the fog. Most of her body was a feather-textured void- but long, thin limbs wrapped in red bandages extended from the black. She was wearing many pieces of red and purple jewelry, including a beaded rosary and bright, ceramic earrings. 

But, in contrast to that dramatic entrance, both Poison and Raven groaned. 

“Hi, mom,” Poison sighed. Raven looked- way less shocked than he expected, but there was a bit of confusion in her eyes.  
“Thought you’d be more excited to see me?” The Witch said with a laugh. She tilted her head, “I see you found your sister.”  
“Wait- she’s my fucking sister?”  
“Did you expect that connection to go unfulfilled? And Raven, why haven’t you said anything yet?”  
“I have a sibling. Huh,” Raven said dully. She had a jaded look in her eyes.  
“I expected something different from you, but whatever,” Phoenix murmured, “Anyway, you should probably go to WKIL to get the gunshot fixed,”  
“Oh goddamnit, you’re planning something,” Poison groaned.  
“Why can’t we have one fucking month away from this bullshit?” Ghoul asked the Witch, and it seemed like he had no qualms about straight-up punching a god from his tone. Poison knew the Witch was scared of him- not debilitatingly, but it was enough for her to jump back at the comment.  
After calming down a bit, the Witch said “Well, people are dying still, so have a good night! I’ll visit in a few days.” She winked, and she was gone.

“Bitch.” Ghoul laughed as soon as she left, “Isn’t it almost October?” he said with a small grin, raising his eyebrows.  
“I think it’s late September, yeah,” Poison groaned.  
“Oh right, October is when all the spiritual bullshit takes place, goddamnit,” Raven murmured, sighing.

“Do y’all want me to get the sleeping bags from the AM?” Jet asked.  
“I’ll come with,” Poison said. He started walking towards the car (a few yards from camp), and the ‘journey’ passed in relative silence. There were only four, but it didn’t really matter, Poison was gonna take watch anyway.

It was about 1AM once they all fell asleep. Well, except for Poison. He played with Ghoul’s hair as he watched the silent night. He was shaking a little, but Ghouls head in his lap was comforting enough to prevent a full anxiety attack, thank god.  
But, as he sat there and watched, he asked himself: what was the Witch planning?


	2. Two

Poison blinked the sleep out of his eyes, rubbing them tiredly as he put on his jacket. Ghoul had convinced him to go to bed at… 2AM or so? He wasn’t sure, clocks weren’t common in the Zones.   
After he pulled his coat on, he flopped straight back down onto Ghoul’s lap. The sunrise was streaming light straight into his face. He’d much rather sink back into the vaguely-campfire-smoke smelling dregs of sleep, but he steeled his nerves and got back up, murmuring a “mornin’, fucker,” to Ghoul as he yawned.   
“Took ya long enough,” Ghoul laughed, crooked smile on his face. He ran his hand through Poison’s hair absent-mindedly as the redhead rummaged through his pockets for a hairtie. A couple seconds and a handhold later he had his hair tied up in a ponytail.

“Y’all are fucking gross,” Raven laughed, holding a ring of keys. She was walking towards the Mailbox.  
“He- where are you going?” Ghoul asked, raising his eyebrows at the jangling keys.  
“WKIL. Gonna follow y’all, just wanted to take my truck,” Raven said, “and I’d like to keep an eye on my coyote,”  
“Coyote?” Poison asked incredulously, wide-eyed with disbelief.  
“Yep! Its name is Max,” she said, “you wanna see ‘em?”  
“I do,” Ghoul said, and pulled on his vest quickly. Its pockets were filled with who-knows-what, and it was stained with crude oil.   
“We don’t have the time, Ghoul.”  
“Awww,” he said, laughing, “Guess we have to wait.”  
“Guess so,” Raven said, and ran off towards the mailbox.

\------

Later, when the sun shone in the sky (and the giant patches of sunburn on Ghoul’s face returned with a vengeance), the teens were gathered around WKIL. Raven was getting more professional medical help inside (well, as professional as Show Pony could be), and the four were loosely congregated outside. Ghoul was balled up on a chair, rereading Percy Jackson for the 30th time, Kobra was helping Jet fuel up the Trans AM, and Poison was blinking away the sunlight that threatened to blind him as he sat. A rickety-sounding wheelchair rolled onto the sand.  
“So. How’d you find ‘em?” Dr. Death Defying asked, “Pone’s done with patching up that wound, by the way.”  
Poison opened his mouth to speak, but Ghoul got there first:  
“Okay, okay, yknow Cherri’s whole thing with the drac masks?” he said, and after a few minutes, Ghoul finished the story of last night with a wave of his hands and a laugh, and Poison rolled his eyes.  
“Did you know about ‘er?” Ghoul asked D, tilting his head.  
“Think Phoenix mentioned them a few times,” the DJ replied, obviously a bit annoyed with his wife’s tendency to pick up random kids off the street.  
“Damn. I’m the last one to learn about my own sister,” Poison muttered. And he was about to-

Bark!  
“Max! Sit! Fucking- don’t-“ Raven, having returned from inside, pulled a small, running, coyote on a leash- “Fuck- Sorry!”  
The coyote jumped onto Poison and started licking his face. He pushed it off, panting as the dog began chewing on his toes, and he backed up to let Ghoul and Raven pet it.   
Poison sighed out a laugh, “So. Your arm is healed, right?”  
“Yep-” she pulled up her sleeve, exposing new bandages and a small amount of stitching- “Don’t know why mom asked me to come here for that, but,”  
“Because she cares about you,” Dr. D sighed, “even if she doesn’t show it well. Plus, on a lighter note, I think she’s planning something.”  
Everybody within 10 yards of him groaned.   
“Fuck. Does Cherri know? He’s m- our brother too,” Poison asked.  
“...Maybe? I never told-“  
“You didn’t fucking tell him?” Poison groaned, “Do I have to?”  
“I mean-“  
“Either you do, or I do.”  
“You do, then.”

Poison sighed and and got up, shaking his head quickly at Ghoul’s concerned glance. He ran into the station, slowing down as he got in (so he wouldn’t interrupt Pony’s broadcast). Poison walked to the back rooms- the names of the station’s workers were painted on the doors in Pony’s glittering handwriting.   
He walked up to the furthermost room, and after a few seconds of trying to figure out if the door said “Cherri” (cursive was not his forte), he knocked on it twice.   
“It’s Poison!” he yelled, tapping his fist on the door a few more times. The distinct sound of paper being thrown into the trash could be heard.  
“Come in!” Cherri yelled back. Poison opened the door. The space inside could’ve been considered the worlds messiest room- paper was taped sporadically across the walls, a few clothes littered the floor, and soda cans were gathered in the corners. Cherri was laying on a mattress in the corner. Poison kicked a can out of the door.

“Mom’s planning something,” Poison said.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?”  
“Nope. D mentioned it, and it’s getting to be October, right?”  
“Swear to fucking DESTROYA. How long do we have till we have to deal with her?”  
“...the rest of today, if we’re basing it off of the start of October. Also, I found another fucking sibling. Her name is Red Raven- she/they. She’s in front of the station if you want to talk to them.”  
“Less time than I thought. Gotta tell Pony that they need to pick up Poetry Corner- but after that i’ll come out and meet the new kid,” Cherri said, ripping a few papers off the walls and getting off the bed.  
“Got it,” Poison left- the room and the station- and walked back outside. Cherri ran out as soon as Poison got back to his seat.  
“So- new kid-“ Cherri found her trying to pull Max away from D’s chair- “hello.”  
Raven glanced up at the poet, “Hi?”  
“He’s my- your- our big brother,” Poison clarified.  
“Cherri Cola, he/him.”  
“Poetry Corner guy?” Raven asked. Max was in her lap now, apparently worn out from attacking everyone in the station.  
“Yeah, that’s me,” he said, scratching behind Max’s ears.  
“Cool.”  
“Wonderful conversation,” Poison muttered sarcastically, steeling himself for whatever would happen that night.  
————  
The evening came and went. An awkward family dinner- of slightly undercooked rat and canned green beans- had ended a couple hours ago. Now, the three siblings were waiting on the roof of WKIL.  
Poison was scrawling a screaming raven into his sketchbook, Cherri was preparing the last of the poems for the Corner, and Raven was tapping on the concrete impatiently. Arrangements for Max had been made, goodbyes had been said, and now all they could do was wait.  
They didn’t have to do it for long.   
The same smoke as earlier filled the air, and after a few seconds the masked-limbed-accessorized-and-feathered void returned.   
“Please say it’s something normal this time,” Cherri sighed, looking up at the goddess like she was an overbearing older sibling.  
“Actually, it is,” she smiled- as well as she could under the mask, anyway.  
“Really?” Poison said doubtfully.  
“Something like that! Road trips are normal, right?”  
“A roadtrip?” the enby asked, doubt still filling his voice.  
“Roadtrip through the spirit realm! It’s beautiful this time of year!”  
“Really? I haven’t seen any seasonal changes the times i’ve been there,” Raven said.  
“You weren’t looking hard enough,” the Witch said, tilting her head.   
“You’re really taking us away from ou-“  
“Poison. No insulting the goddess,” Cherri warned, glaring at his younger sibling. Poison looked at him and sighed.  
“If you’re gonna force us to die for a road trip, you better hurry the fuck up,” Poison said, looking up at the feathered void.   
“Might as well,” she said, and placed a hand on his chest. There was a searing pain, a sharp, bright light, and then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment. it’s easier than you think. seriously i need validation


End file.
